One Warped Universe
by Bubbles1
Summary: Hmm, i warped the poor Tv series into something new here. Trowa and Heero are the only GW pilots. Quatre's a pacifist, Relena and Duo build Gundams And Wufei sells dead plants... Just read it please! ~*~ New CHapter Uploaded~*~
1. Introduction

Italian gw fic.

             First off, this is quite different then the normal series. Trowa and Heero are the only Gundam pilots. Duo, Relena are both orphans who helped to build and repair the gundams. Wufei is an innocent bystander who gets caught up in the scheme of things. And Quatre is the world's Number one person to promote pacifism. Don't forget that Duo, Quatre and Wufei haven't had any training, their just normal teens. Not Gundam Pilots. All the other people are still the same. Got that? If you don't, no worries.  It'll hopefully make sense later on. 

BTW. My Italian sucks, I got it out of an English/Italian dictionary, so bear with me

^Translations^

//thoughts//

_Written statements or read off a screen_

            Trowa raced through the streets, his home city on earth had been invaded by Oz. He had been sighted and the few hours he had spent with his Italian friends was not enough. His presence had been found, and he was running for his life.

//so much for a nice and relaxing time//

            Several foot soldiers followed shouting in English, the inhabitants on the streets staring curiously. They, however, had all disappeared when the first shots had been fired. Trowa pretended he didn't speak English.

"Stop Gundam Pilot!!"

"Non sto arrestando per voi la gente!" ^I am not stopping for you people! ^

            Trowa yelled back, he was rounding the corner when someone pulled him into the shadowed alcove of a door way. Thinking it to be an enemy, he immediately broke their weak grasp and turned on them. A feminine voice spoke up urgently.

"Non muoversi, gli uomini difettosi non li troverà se il you lo segue. Venire rapidamente" ^don't move, the bad men will not find you if you follow me. Come quickly^

            Following the strange girl, Trowa moved through the dark, keeping one of his hands in her shoulder so he didn't get lost. The floor angled sharply and they were soon heading down. The air got colder, and the pilot's skin prickled with goose bumps. 

            Suddenly, they were hit with bright light as the tunnel opened up into a huge cavern of a room. Dominating the center of all this, was a half-finished Gundam. Gasping with surprise, Trowa stared at it. The girl gently took his arm, leading him toward the back of the hanger.

"Prego dirmi che parliate inglesi"  ^please tell me you speak English^

            Trowa asked.

"Don't worry Mr. Pilot. I speak gooder English then you do"

            Trowa was about to reprimand her when he saw her eyes twinkle. //She's toying with me//

            Still leading him, the girl stopped at what appeared to be a Taurus suit, yet there was distinct differences between the two.

"I up-graded it in several ways.  The machine turns on a dime, the weaponry can penetrate any armor, even gundainium. Very useful. Oz didn't bring any suits with them because you didn't bring Heavyarms. Blah Blah you get the picture."

"How do you know all this?"

"When I uh…accidentally… hacked into Dr. O's secret files, I learned of the two Gundams and Operation Meteor"

"So you were trained as a perfect soldier?"

"Hah! They wouldn't hear of training a girl to do a man's job. So I used blackmail, warned them I got training, or Oz got some un-wanted information. So they said I could build Gundams, but would not train me.  So build Gundams I will."

"And you are…?"

"Relena Dorlian, I work with my friend Duo, but he went to look for some power conduits"

"I have never heard of you before"

"Very few have. We're both pretty shy, you should get going Mr. Pilot, you have missions to attend to"

Trowa nodded, and left the hanger. 

~*~

                      Wufei Chang watched as people moved around the marketplace. He sighed with boredom and took inventory of his fathers shop for the tenth time. Every herb and poultice was still there. No customers were coming anymore; business had dried up in the last few years during this stupid war. Wufei wished something would happen. 

                He had fantasies about running off to become the best Medic for the Rebels the world had ever seen. He would save everyone he came across, make fabulous cures that would save millions.  But they were just that, fantasies. While he was a very accomplished medic, his father was extremely stern about him staying home. Wufei had complained that he had learned everything his father had taught him, so he should go to university and become a doctor. He had argued that no one used herbs anymore and wanted to learn more of conventional medicine, more then what he had learned from the library database. 

                 His father won that argument. Wufei was too young, too inexperienced in his fathers eyes. //If only I could help out in the war, I would get more experience// He un-knowingly returned to his previous dream of winning the war for humanity.

~*~

             Heero Yuy brought the collar of his coat up to meet the brim of his hat. It was dangerous to be out in public like this, but he needed to get more ammunition. And this was the only place the Black Market trader had agreed to meet.  Although this was not his favorite place, this was where he needed to be to get the requirements his mission called for. No matter what way you put it, Heero had to be here. Guns and ammunition was strictly prohibited under the laws that Quatre Winner, an extreme pacifist, had declared several months ago. The people, sick of wars and killing, had gladly obeyed. But Heero and his Allie Trowa were not of the people.

            Somehow Oz had managed to escape the law as well, much to the world's annoyance. Heero thought this should have got the civilians to put their trust in the Gundams, whose sole purpose was to destroy Oz. However, the 'people' only wanted the killing to end, not really caring if Oz ruled them or not. 

            Trowa said he saw it their way. The population of Earth and the Colonies didn't see the bad side of Oz. They only saw the Oz that had restored communication between the colonies and was promoting peace. Heero stubbornly couldn't see it that way.  He could only see his hatred of Lady Une for decepting the colonies and anything associated with Oz.

              Trying to remain inconspicuous, Heero continued through the market trying to find the place he was to meet his 'friend'

~*~

        Wufei picked right up on the strange man. He was about his size, with a good build and a mess of brown hair. After watching the crowds for several years, you get to learn what to expect. This guy was definitely out of place. He looked tense, maybe even anxious, with an air about him that made everyone get out of his way. He looked like he had a goal in mind. 

            This person captivated Wufei; he was like a change in scenery. From a boring flatland to a colorful world of flowers and jungles. He was wearing a black overcoat, another rarity, which went almost to his ankles; the coat collar went to the hat that tried vainly to cover his hair. He looked around, trying to find something, and then his gaze fell directly on the Chinese boy.

            His eyes were a Prussian blue, a color Wufei had never seen before, but it was the look about them that scared him. Cold and un-feeling. Wufei's terror grew when he walked toward him. //What does he want? //

~*~

            Heero was frustrated. His contact told him they would meet in a private place. Sho-ju Avenue was anything but private. He turned toward the only stall that didn't have people swarming over it like flies to honey, and tried to ask the boy there where Sho-ju Avenue was, this most certainly wasn't it.

            But the look in the kid's eyes stopped him. They were filled with fear; not exactly fear for his life, but fear of what this man was. Heero sized him up in that moment. Young, maybe his age, but Heero didn't consider himself a kid. His job as a Gundam Pilot had made a man out of him, despite his age. A mature, responsible man. Not some whelp of a kid trying to sell his dried up and dead plants. 

            Opening his mouth to say something, Heero felt a sharp pain in his back, then another in his shoulder. He tried to move, but the pain flared suddenly, covering him in a bath of liquid fire. A sharp crack, that of a gun, went off suddenly, and Heero collapsed.

~*~

            Wufei had no clue what was going on. The boy, in his eyes a boy, was about to talk to him, then suddenly fell onto the table of the stall. Alarmed, Wufei jumped back, only to have a bullet miss his head by inches and shatter one of the wooden beams supporting his herb trolley. Ducking low, Wufei heard the screams of the people in the market trying to get away from whoever was shooting. 

            The apothecary's son remembered Heero suddenly and dragged him over the edge too, hiding in the shadows of the stall. Using his hand to wipe away the sweat beading on his forehead, Wufei smeared a red line across his head. Feeling the extra moisture he looked at his hand. Blood. Obviously not his, for he would have felt something. He quickly checked the boy beside him.

            There were small bullet holes in both his shoulder and back. They weren't bleeding bad, but enough to create problem sin later hours if left un-attended. The sticky substance still covered three of his fingers and the majority of his palm. He reached across the ground and grabbed several plants. He was about to grind them up when a gun was rudely shoved in his face. 

"Drop it Dirt Boy"

            Pain exploded in the back of his head and Wufei dropped like a log. 

~*~

            "If this war continues, there will be no one left to tell to stop fighting!"

Quatre Winner grumbled, shifting his speech papers to another pile as he started looking over the new law proposed by Oz.  

            _It is necessary for Oz to continue withholding its weapons in case another war starts up_

 Quatre groaned out loud.  //If no one had any weapons then how would you start a war// it was impossible to get that part across. The first line was already stupid to his mind. He sighed and started to right a return letter. It was going to be a long night.

~*~

            Wufei woke up with a groan, his head pounding. The first thing he tried to do was raise his hands and nurse his head. But didn't get too far.

"What the hel..?"

            His hands were tied in front of his body by what appeared to be a strange pair of handcuffs. He was lying on his back on a cold metal floor. He suddenly felt cold. Shivering came next, then teeth chattering.  In an attempt to get warm, he sat up, too fast. His head swam and he groaned. Ignoring the dizziness, he fervidly wished for something too quell his stomach. 

            Sitting up this time without feeling like he was about to fall over, he progressed to standing. The room was small, about 6 feet by 6 feet. All metal with no apparent door. There was a ledge that rang along the sides of the wall. There was a small air vent to his left. That was about it. 

            //Damn it's cold// 

Wufei sat down and shivered to get warm.

                                                                        ~*~

            Trowa sat own with a sigh in the shuttle seat. The stewardess's voice came over the intercom reminding everyone to put on a seatbelt in case of turbulence. Trowa waited for the shuttle to take off before letting out the breath he had been holding. //safe// the shuttle continued toward L4, with a Gundam Pilot safely settled onboard.

                                                            ~*~  

            "This is the mess hall"

Quatre stifled a sigh. He had been invited to tour an Oz base to 'better understand their purposes' toward being the only ones capable of carrying weapons. The only purpose of it so far was to bore the young man. He saw the main purpose though. The organization was almost desperate to get the young man's approval. He was extremely well known and trusted by many in the colonies and on Earth. If Quatre accepted Oz, it was accepted by hundreds of people.

            But the blonde had noticed that he had strict areas at strict times that the visited, there was something that Oz didn't want him to see, and that's just what he did want to see. 

"This way please Mr. Winner"

"What's down that hall?"

"Uh..No where that we need to go"

            The lieutenant tried to steer him to the left, but Quatre stole under his arm and darted down the hall. 

"Mr. Winner! Mr. Winner come back."

            Quatre ignored the cry from behind him. He saw immediately why he was kept out of this area. It was the cellblock. Slowing down, he heard soft crying from behind a closed door. The lieutenant finally caught up to him. 

"Mr. Winner this-"

"Open this door"

"I can't do that"

"Open this door, if you can't then find someone who can"

            Afraid to defy one of the most influential people in the galaxy, the lieutenant ran to get his superior.

"Are you alright in there?" Quatre called through a small vent in the cell.

                                                            ~*~

            Wufei blinked away his tears. Did someone just call to him? The question was repeated and Wufei jumped up to the door.

"Yes! Here! Help"           

 (A.N. Remember, Wufei hasn't had any training so he's not Justice Boy anymore)

The voice came back telling him to stay calm. 

"Who is it?"

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner" 

            Wufei's heart skipped a beat. His savior was his role model. 

~*~

Heero took another rifle butt in his back. Pinning the offending soldier with a death glare, he continued to walk at a slow pace. The officers grumbled angrily. As they turned the corner toward the cellblocks, a senior officer glowered at the troop.

"What's taking you so long? Hurry up and get him into his cell, Mr. Winner will be here any second"

            Heero tried to slow down even more, but he was thrown to the floor when said senior officer belted him in the back of the head. Stunned, Heero was roughly dragged toward his cell.

            Wufei was let out of his cell by a captain. He collapsed gratefully by the door to his prison as his cuffs were removed. Seeing the young boy tremble with cold, Quatre took off his own vest and wrapped it around Wufei. 

"Why was this person locked up?"

            The captain faltered, not knowing how much he should tell the Foreign minister. Finally he realized honesty was a good way to go.

"He was in league with the Gundam Pilot, so he was brought in for questioning."

"I was not in league with any Pilot! I was going to sell him some herbs, not try to aid him with killing people!"

            Wufei yelled, angered at both his position and the man responsible for putting him into the position. Quatre bent down and tried to calm the boy down. The captain looked to one of his officers with a surprised look and a shrug of his shoulders.

            Heero saw the group as he was dragged around the corner. There was Quatre Winner, about 3 soldiers and //what the hell is that stupid kid from the market doing here? // seeing a good opportunity, Heero took it.

            Jumping up among the surprised troop who was supposed to be guarding him, he leaped toward Quatre. Too busy talking to Wufei to notice the perfect soldier, Quatre was taken by surprise when he was roughly grabbed and put in a headlock. In one swift motion, Heero had the blonde in a sure grip, and a gun pointed to the head of his hostage.  The officers got the message pretty quick.  They backed off immediately, one running to set off the alarm. 

            Wufei had been sitting quietly the whole time, now he saw the hated man who was responsible for his predicament, holding his idol and rescuer. 

"You Bastard!"

            Heero was quite surprised when Wufei yelled at him and tried to tackle the Pilot. Wufei, however, had a surprise when Heero stepped smartly back, leaving Wufei to open air. The Healer hit his head sharply on the opposite wall, effectively stunning himself.

"Wufei" 

            Quatre called, scared for the young man he felt responsible for. //I let him out of the prison, I should take care of him// Heero tightened his grip on the blonde, cutting him off from further talking.

"Don't do anything rash Gundam Pilot"

            Heero slowly backed off, moving toward the shuttle bay. Wufei stood up uncertainly, and moved toward Heero. Altering the gun so that the bullet would hit Wufei, Heero prepared to shoot.

"Please don't"

            Heero looked down at Quatre, who looked back with innocent blue eyes.

"Please don't kill Wufei, It's not his fault, he got caught when he saved your life. He's a civilian."

            Heero knew he wasn't supposed to kill civilians, unless in certain circumstances. He was a weapon from the people, not an assassin toward them. Wufei staggered toward him, his eyesight impended by the concussion he obviously had. Heero knew he didn't have long before his escape route was cut off. 

"If you let Wufei come with us, I won't fight you, I won't even scream."

            Heero knew the Blonde wouldn't fight, he was a pacifist. But screaming would call attention to them and perhaps draw soldiers. 

 "Fine"

"Thank you Pilot"

            Keeping his gun still trained on Quatre, Heero moved quickly toward the shuttle bay. Realizing his intent to escape, the soldiers ran toward both the bay and central command. With an empty hall before and behind him, Heero released Quatre and sprinted for the bay.

            Quatre grabbed Wufei, supporting him as they raced after their prosecutor. Heero jumped aboard the closest Shuttle there was and started the engine, Wufei and Quatre climbed on seconds later. Belting in his friend, Quatre proceeded to shut the door and strap himself in.  

            Sending a quick message on an emergency frequency, Heero saw the Bay doors starting to close. Swearing vehemently, he started the boosters and set off. Several Leos nearby started to fire on him, but an urgent voice came over the intercom.

"Do not fire! Foreign Minister Quatre is onboard! I repeat, do not fire!"

            But it was too late for some of the Mobile Dolls. Their programs were already set and were flying after the shuttle. Exiting the base, Heero switched to escape mode. But off course, he had to pick the shuttle whose weapons system was down. A beam struck the shuttle straight on, rocking it violently. Slamming the boosters home, Heero hoped he would make the rendezvous spot before his shuttle got destroyed.

~*~

            A beeping sound woke up Trowa. He had been dozing in his Gundam since the last battle outside a resource satellite near the moon. Looking quickly at the E-mail sent to him, he started up Heavyarms and raced toward the spot he was needed most.

                                                                        ~*~

"Hey Duo, pass me that wrench"

"Which one?"

"The Philips"

"Catch it Real!"

            Relena sighed; Duo had strange terms for everything, including her. He said it was easier to shorten her name to one syllable rather then two. Relena would have called him lazy, but he was slaving away on Heero's new Gundam, which was almost done. She looked back to the blueprints sent to her by Dr. O and started working on alignment.

                                                                       ~*~

            A violent explosion near the shuttle ripped Quatre's seatbelt from his body and violently threw him into the aisle. Crying out as he was bounced around, Quatre nearly passed out when a seat felt like it had ripped him in two.

            Heero sighed with relief as Trowa destroyed the remaining two dolls. His voice came over the intercom. 

"Are you alright in there Heero?"

"I am but-" He looked into the back of the shuttle, where Quatre lay groaning in the aisle with Wufei bent over him. "I've got a wounded Foreign minister and a civilian in the back"

            Trowa's eyebrows rose at that but didn't say anything. Heero sighed, running his hands through his sweaty hair. 

"We need a place to cool down, fix those two up, and repair your Gundam, all in secret. Hell of a place to find."

            Trowa thought a minute, and then remembered about Relena and Duo.

"We can meet here, in this area-" Heero looked at the coordinates Trowa had sent him-"Duo and Relena will help us, I'll meet you there"

            Heero nodded, and then climbed into the back to see if Quatre was well enough to travel.

~*~

"Hey Real, You wanna get some Chow?"

            Even after 3 years of working with Duo, she had trouble deciphering his words. She looked across the hanger at the finished Zero machine. It looked so cool. //Let's see, Chow means food right? //

"Sure can you bring me some lunch please?"

            Duo responded with a wave and moved into the living quarters off their little underground world, absentmindedly running a hand over his sore shoulder. He was about to unload the fridge when he heard Relena calling for him at the top of her lungs. The only decipherable words he picked up as he ran toward the bay, was that the Foreign minister was dying.

            ~Ok!!!! Yay, I've wanted to post his for a while now. But I had a little bit of trouble signing in. so here it is, or was, now that you've read it. Tell me what you think. Flames will be doused with water, and praise will be joyously welcomed. As always.~


	2. Hilde takes the stage

~ Here we go with another chapter. School is slowing down for Christmas holidays, so I'll be able to get more writing done. But if this fic lasts long until I start school again, be in for some lengthy waits between chapters. School first. Killing my English Teacher second. Then Fanfics. (I am not psychotic) J ~

New addition to the Key. Means it was is a radio broadcast

            Duo sprinted into the Shuttle bay, grabbing onto a safety railing as a huge gust of wind tore at him. //the doors are still open// he looked up through half-closed lids to see the Heavyarms land crouched on the floor. Relena manually closed the doors from her workstation and rode the emergency elevator to the bottom floor. 

            Heero turned off the communicator that he had used to contact Relena and blew open the shuttle door with a couple well-aimed kicks. Inflating the emergency slide used for water landings, he ran back and helped Wufei lift Quatre. The blonde was pale and his lips were going blue from shock. Trowa had dropped out of his Gundam and grabbed the bright Neon first-aid kit Duo tossed to him. The braided boy grabbed a backboard from the wall. 

            Relena was already at the bottom of the slide waiting for Wufei to slide down. The fast downward trip dis-oriented the Chinese boy even more then he already was. Not comprehending what was going on, he let himself be lifted and steered toward another spot on the floor. Someone pushed his head between his knees to help him breathe. Soft touches like that of feathers brushed his arms and he realized that someone with long hair was leaning over him. 

            Heero made the trip with relative ease compared to Wufei. Still holding the Foreign minister in his arms, he rode down the bright yellow slide and landed in a half-run. //Killing the foreign minister was not part of my mission, so this would defiantly make me fail my bloody mission// Meeting Duo on the way over he stopped to catch his breath as Trowa removed the person from his arms and worked quickly with Duo to strap him to the board. 

            "You Ok over there Real?"

            Relena looked up and saw that the other three were in a rush to help Quatre. She ignored her fear over the boy that knelt below her and nodded. Duo acknowledged her nod with one of his own, and grabbed the end of the Backboard, letting Trowa take the front and directed them toward his room. //Should not have tried to lift this with my Bloody shoulder// Duo's mind growled at him, reminding him ever so gently with a lighting bolt of pain.

                                                ~*~

            "Are you ok now?"

            Wufei found this a very absurd question. His head hurt, he was going to throw up at any minute, and the room refused to stop spinning. Of course he was fine. A hand started to rub his back in a soothing way, causing his muscles to clench at the strange touch.

            Relena felt him tense and quickly removed her hand. 

"Sorry" She mumbled, completely at a loss of what to do. Duo was the one that took all the first Aid courses. He was nicknamed 'St. John Ambulance Man', not her. She was Miss Maternal Instinct. She sighed heavily and sat back on her heels. This one she would wait out.

                                                ~*~

            It was quite the opposite with the Gundam Pilots. If they waited much longer there was going to be some big problems. Duo and Relena didn't have any advanced medical facilities with them. Only the bathroom medicine Cabinet and a standard First-aid kit. So Duo's room would have to suffice. They laid Quatre on the bed with a hippie style of bed sheets and backed off, giving Duo room to Work. He quickly pulled off the pink blouse the other boy was wearing and started to examine the deep bruises on the boy's chest and stomach. The ivory skin had been cut in several places by the seatbelt and the sharp metal corners of the chair that broke three of his ribs. Running a nervous hand through his hair Duo debated. 

            //If I move him, he'll go deeper into shock. If I don't move him, well, we just don't have the resources here to keep him alive. His lungs could be bruised or hurt, bleeding or even punctured. I'm a medic, not some god-damn Paramedic//

            Heero saw the look of un-certainty on the strangers face and mentally berated himself. //I never should have taken a captive if I couldn't look after him. This is my fault. The mission failed. My fault. 'Gundam pilot kills advocate of peace'. Might as well kill myself, the people won't trust me if Quatre dies//

            Trowa saw Heero's face change subtly from stoic silence to determination. He shivered slightly.

"You can't help him, can you?"

            Duo knew the question was directed at him, but merely shook his head. He hated being helpless, but to admit to being helpless, in front a Gundam pilot, who expected 110% from themselves, there for in turn in others, hurt bad. He shook his head more definitely this time. Then turned to face the wall. 

            "I have to fix this"

            "And Just how, Heero will you do that?"

            "If I take Quatre with me, and turn myself in, he'll live. It's the only way"

            "Well, if you're looking down that road, why don't you just Self-detonate?"

            Heero gave Duo a cold glare for the suggestion.

            "Then the same out-come for me, but Quatre will not get better. In my first suggestion, I die Quatre lives. In yours, we both die."

                                                            ~*~

            "Colonial Zechs, Sir?"

            "What is it Noin?"

            "There may have been sightings of your Sister, Relena near Naples, Italy."

            Zechs turned to face his friend and sighed heavily, placing a hand heavily on her shoulder.

            "Noin, as I've told you before. Relena was killed in the explosion at the Sank kingdom ten years ago. I came to terms with my sister's death then. Don't re-open old wounds by telling me of this." 

            Noin nodded smartly and turned to leave. Pausing in the doorway, she turned around to regard her superior. // Oh Zechs….that wound never healed. Relena's death still haunts you I can tell. If only you would see her, then finally you could be whole again//

                                                            ~*~

            Lady Une stepped smartly across the stage. Her hair done up and her glasses on. Stopping at the podium, she watched the hundreds of camera's flash at her. She started off the press conference with no minced words.

            "Foreign minister Winner was kidnapped several hours ago by the Gundam Pilot 01. We are currently using every resource we have to locate him. He will be found and the Pilot executed."

            She stopped here to watch the reaction to her words. Many angry voices from the reporters whispered among the crowd. Une caught several snatches.

            "She's been right all along…"

            "…Oz never hurt Quatre..."

            "..Are the Gundams with us or against us?"

            She prepared to start speaking again when a loud and mocking voice called out from the crowd.

            "Nice to know that Oz does everything it can to protect our people."

            There were several gasps from the crowd. Une looked severely at the crowd as it murmured anew. 

            "I mean, the foreign minister was on one of your heavily guarded battleships, yet a Pilot was able to get through all that 'security' and kidnap Mr. Winner"

            The murmurs from the crowd became louder. Lady Une saw some disapproving looks thrown her way. More snatches were heard.

            "That persons right..."

            "Why wasn't he protected?"

            "Show Yourself!"

            Lady Une yelled. The murmurs stopped and everyone moved away from a girl of about 16 in the middle of the crowd. Her hair was a deep purple, along with angry violet eyes. She was small, but her fists were clenched at her side, she was ready to stand and defend herself. Seeing the hated representative staring right at her was enough to let Hilde slide in her last tainted barb.

            "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Oz was openly disliked by Mr. Winner was-"

            "Enough!"

Une cut her off but too late. The damage was done. The crowd turned angry glares upon the Lady at the podium, suspicion marred their faces. Une hissed to two guards either side of her. The jumped into the melee and quickly had Hilde in handcuffs. 

            This almost seemed to amuse the girl. As she spoke the next words, Une realized this was exactly what this person had wanted to happen. 

"Ohh! I get it, now I'm being arrested for exercising my right of free speech huh? My opinions cause me to get thrown in Jail. What a wonderful world."

Hilde had got the crowd hooked when she first stood against Une, now they listened to her last words as she was hauled away and realized what she had been talking about the whole time. 

            Une ducked in time to avoid having a shoe hit her in the head. Other objects followed quickly. Soldiers tried to halt the mob but they were disorganized and easily pushed aside. Jumping into the back of the vehicle that held her new captive, she ordered them to drive off. Safely on the road, she sat back and heard Hilde laugh at her. 

Une dearly wished to punch her right now, but there would be time for that later. Lots of it. //I'll teach that brat. Say she was in league with the pilots because she defended them. Then I'll have her tortured for information, then killed. Yes, I like that.//

She turned around to face the girl and was promptly spat in the face. Hilde smiled at her handiwork as her saliva dripped down her enemy's face. 

"Oh, and Une. Your mascara's running" Hilde actually smiled wider when Une screamed in primal rage.

                                    ~*~

Dorothy Catalonia was driving down the road when her classical music station was abruptly cut off. 

We interrupt Bach for an important announcement. The Foreign minister was found less then an hour ago. He was airlifted to Medical Facilities for immediate treatment. His condition remains critical. Pilot 01 was also captured at the same time. He will be executed A.S.A.P. We will keep you posted

Dorothy's weird mind worked quickly to see how this would affect the war.

//Now then, If Heero dies, the war could end sooner then expected.  I don't want that. But it could also make it more interesting, which I do want. Hmm…I wonder if Heero will kill me if I save his life…? Or will I save mankind and make life a lot more interesting. I'll just have to wait and find out. //

~Alrighty then. If anyone gets Une's personality, PLEASE, e-mail me and tell me about it. Her character is always changing and it messes me up, so she's real hard to write about. Hope I got her personality right so far. C u all later bye ~


	3. Author's Notes

These are just Author Notes here. But you might want to read them anyways.

            First off, this story was just an idea in my head that wouldn't go away until I had written it. Well, it's written and died. Frankly, I have no clue what to write about next. I expected to get 2 or maybe 3 reviews about this, no more. So I was surprised when more than that asked for more chapters.  

            If you have any ideas for this or any pairings you want. TELL ME SO!!!            Authors sometimes need outside help to finish stories, which is what I need here. So please e-mail me and say something! It's really hard to write when you have no ideas.

I'm not desperate, just ready to give up or 'burn out' on this story with out some new inspiration.  

My E-mail address is either Animelover911@hotmail.com or emilysauve@hotmail.com. 


	4. The unknown assailant

One Warped universe 3  
  
~not my song, it's Innocent by Feul~  
  
Trowa sat in front of a screen in the main hanger of the underground base in Italy. Relena watched him in silence. She observed as his eyes scanned whatever he was reading, noting the tense way he held himself. Throwing caution to the wind, she stood up and rested her hips against his chair.  
  
His eyes flickered towards her, surprise concealing his determination to finish what he was doing. She moved her hand up to his shoulders and started to knead the knots away. Trowa tensed further, then winced. He resigned himself to her hands and sank lower into the chair. Relena smiled and started to hum softly.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo strode out of the infirmary, wiping his hands on a soft towel. He was about to yell out to Relena, as was his normal way of communicating with her, when soft humming caught his attention. Wondering what Relena would have to hum about, the braided teen peeked around a corner. And froze.  
  
Trowa was slouched in a chair with a contented look on his normally stoic face as Relena expertly gave him a massage. A twang of pain rippled through Duo as he tried to remember the last time his friend had given him a backrub, then the twang intensified as he realized he couldn't remember. Trowa groaned softly, catching both Real's and Duo's attention. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear, making him smile. Duo couldn't take anymore, he turned and moved quickly towards his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei was searching through the database in the base to some clue about what the hell was going on. But every file he had found so far was encrypted. He scrolled down the screen, then stopped. Fuel-innocent. It was under Duo's section, and the only file not encrypted. He double clicked on the title and immediately sound started blasting out of all the speakers on in the base.  
  
Satan you know where I lie  
  
Gently I go, into that good night.  
  
Relena pulled her hands back as Trowa stood up in surprise. Neither had heard the song before. Relena put a hand on Trowa's shoulder, she wasn't sure why she did, but it just happened. Trowa wasn't even paying attention to her, only the lyrics bombarding him.  
  
All our lives get complicated  
  
Search for pleasure's overrated  
  
Never armed our souls  
  
For what the future would hold  
  
When we were innocent  
  
Innocent  
  
Duo swore as he tried to get into the control room to turn the music off. He turned a corner too sharply and slammed his hurt shoulder into something sharp.. Waves of pain assaulted him, but his scream was drowned out by the song.  
  
Angels lend me your might  
  
Forfeit all my lives to get just one right  
  
Wufei desperately tried to find the volume switch, or the off button, or whatever would end the sound. But he wasn't exactly sure how to do that. He swore as he just randomly pushed buttons.  
  
All those colors long since faded  
  
All our smiles are confiscated  
  
Never were we told  
  
We'd be bought and sold  
  
When we were innocent  
  
Yeah  
  
Relena noticed Trowa wasn't responding to her touch. She shook him gently. No response. She shook him harder.  
  
Yeah this prayer is for me tonight  
  
This far down that line and still ain't got it right  
  
   
  
Duo didn't realize he was sitting down until he tried to stand up. His hand was holding his shoulder, which was dripping with red liquid. //strange colour// he thought. Holding his hand up in front of his eyes, which was also red.  
  
Oh and while confessions not stated  
  
Our next sin is contemplated  
  
Never did we know  
  
What the future would hold  
  
We'd be bought and sold  
  
Oh  
  
Wufei still hadn't figured out which button did which, so he simply ran, hoping to play innocent and let the others think it was a computer malfunction. He ran right into Duo, who was still staring at his hand with glazed eyes.  
  
We were innocent  
  
Innocent  
  
We were innocent  
  
Relena was starting to get scared. She shook Trowa one final time, just as the music ended. Trowa blinked his eyes for the first time in almost three minutes. He turned to Real and tried to explain himself. She saw the look in his eyes and put her finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhhh"  
  
She said softly, before replacing her finger with her lips. Trowa wasn't sure how to respond, so he didn't. She pulled away, slightly hurt by his portrayed indifference. He blinked rapidly several times, and then tried to speak again, but Wufei's voice interrupted him.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei yelled the name one more time, then continued to try and rouse Duo. The teen was only semi-coherent, mumbling something about gundams and girls and blood. The Chinese boy looked around desperately. He needed to get Duo somewhere that he could fix his shoulder. He was in no condition to try and lift the other boy, weighing only 125 pounds, and having a slight fever accompanied with a headache.  
  
Trowa rounded a corner and saw the pair. Relena was slightly behind him. Duo looked up at the pair. Trowa said something, but Duo didn't understand, like the banged-boy's voice was warped. He felt hands on him, gentle and urgent. He recognized Relena's, and tried to speak out to her, but couldn't get his mouth to work.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Relena asked, panicking slightly.  
  
Trowa looked to Wufei as they carried the teen.  
  
"He's in shock"  
  
"From What?"  
  
"Most likely his shoulder wound"  
  
"Where'd he get that from?"  
  
Wufei sighed in exasperation as they placed Duo on his bed. The braided boy immediately tried to place his hand on his shoulder. Trowa held his hands back as Relena got the medical kit. Wufei inspected the wound. Duo glared at Trowa.  
  
"No good pilot"  
  
Trowa looked at Duo in surprise.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"try'n to steal ma girl, then killin' me. You prick"  
  
Wufei looked to Trowa, suspicion in his eyes. The Pilot shook his head in excessive no gestures. Duo coughed harshly, as Relena entered the room.  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
Wufei switched his gaze from Trowa to Relena.  
  
"He was attacked, stabbed"  
  
Relena gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. Wufei let his gaze rest heavily and solely on Trowa.  
  
"By a sharp blade. It was meant to kill him, but Duo must have moved, the incision is an accidental slip of a blade away from the heart. Under the collarbone"  
  
~*~  
  
In the shadows outside the base. A figure materialized, sheathing their dagger and walking calmly away. // I wonder how innocent they think I am now? //  
  
  
  
~ There we go! Whew. That took lot. Now, I've got several more characters to introduce, but I'm putting a price on this story. Five more reviews before you get another chapter. That way I can think up so new ideas before I have to update again. Tell your friends to review, or no more story. *Wags finger* No info on Heero yet, that will be in the next chapter whether it covers his demise, or his escape. I kind of like the idea of Trowa getting comforted by Relena when Heero dies though, that could be a really good way to strengthen their 'relationship'. Ah well, I'll think of something. Chow~ 


End file.
